Master Hand (Super Smash Bros Melee Glitch)
Summary The Master Hand glitch is a variant of the Name Entry glitch in Super Smash Bros. Melee that allows the player to use and control Master Hand on any stage. It is not possible to use any other non-playable characters through this glitch. Although any player is capable of being Master Hand, only the third player is capable of actually controlling him. Like any other character, Master Hand will appear with a damage percentage meter. Since he takes no knockback at all, he cannot be KO'd except in Stamina Mode. Any options that would affect knockback, such as handicap and damage ratio, will not affect Master Hand at all. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At Least '''Low 2-C Name: 'Master Hand '''Origin: '''Super Smash Bros. '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Creator Of Smash Bros '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,True Flight,Teleportation,Laser Manipulation,Danmaku,Intangiblity,Gravity Manipulation,Sound Manipulation,Elemental Manipulation,Electricity Manipulation,Fluid Intangibility,Reality Warping,Crash Manipulation,Freeze Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Universe Level+ '(Created the smash bros universe) '''Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 5 ''' '''Striking Strength: Universe Class+ Durability: Universe Level+ Stamina: '''High likely limitless '''Range: '''Multiverse with reality warping '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing notable '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''HP goes to zero '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jet: Master Hand makes a vaguely plane-like shape meteor smashing a target if in the middle of short hop or recovering (It can be meteor cancelled), then flies into the background. He attempts to fly into the victim, then flies in from the right. 10-30% * Ram: Master Hand flies off the screen, then appears in the background as a fist. He attempts to slam into a target, then flies back onto the stage from the top of the screen. If a player is in the middle of their jump, they will be meteor smashed, therefore the ram attack cannot KO a grounded player unless the player is at a very high percentage. 34% * Crush: Master Hand flies off the top of the screen, then appears in the background. He attempts to flatten the player(s). His palm can semi-spike a player powerfully. Any character who is close to the thumb will be sent upward. 30% * Lasers: Master Hand shoots a laser beam from each of his fingertips. Only the endpoints do damage. 9% each * Gun: Master Hand makes the shape of a gun, and fires sets of bullets. He fires 1 set if above 100 HP, and three sets if below. 10% (one set) 6% (three sets). Ness can absorb while Fox and Falco can reflect the attack. * Grab: Master Hand grabs his opponent and begins to crush them. They can escape by button mashing, but, if they fail to do so, Master Hand will toss them away. 13% crush, then 18-20% afterwards. Depending on the direction pressed with Z, Master Hand will throw the opponent differently. If up is used, he will throw them upward behind him. If right, he will slam them into the ground. * Poke: Master Hand pokes the air three times. The third poke is more powerful. 7-34% * Punch: Master Hand hovers over the target, then quickly punches down. 24% * Ground Slap: Master Hand slaps the ground. 26% * Drill: Master Hand flies up, then slams down while spinning in a drill-like fashion. Almost no knockback if a player doesn't utilize DI. If the victim utilizes DI, they will be sent sideways with decent horizontal knockback. 1-48% * Stage-Wide Slap: Master Hand makes a slapping motion across the platform. 25% * Walk: Master Hand "walks" using his pointer and middle fingers. When he reaches his opponent, he flicks them. 10-30% * Sweep: Master Hand makes a large sweep across the stage. Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Glitches Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Tier 2 Category:Crash Users Category:Freezer Users Category:Flight Category:Nintendo Category:Teleportation Category:Laser Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Game Characters